nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Mizuki and Katsuro
Participants: Katsuro Uchiha, Mizuki Inuzuka. CastielCaoin: Katsuro would walk from the hospital, stretching his shoulder and his mother running off to the house to start dinner, she had lectured him most of the night for letting his body get to that body. He stretched and moved his torso before walking off checking his tool pack by moving his hand through the pack. He told his mom that when she got home to send a message by messenger bird to his team mates and tell them to meet him at the field. His tools were all counted for and he made it to the field as he sat up against the tree nearest to the road, looking around and seeing no one. He would lean back against the tree due to minimal sleep and stare around the area. The day was bright and clear skied, the sound of birds could be heard being it was still early this morning. He would yawn and close his eyes and focused on his chakra training, using his free time to work on kneading it and stopping it on a dime, for when he would be put under genjutsu. Figuring his team mates were busy he looked around and sighed figuring he was going to be training alone again- Mizuki Inuzuka: Mizuki awoke to the screams of her step-parents as the yelled and harassed her out of the house half dressed and holding onto the clothes she managed to grab before she was shoved out of the front door. A soft and saddened whimper escaped her lips as she began to sulk off to the direction of the training fields to get her anger out so she wouldn't lash out at anyone. As she walked Mizuki dressed herself in the black clothes she successfully gathered and started to feel hot tears creep down her blushed cheeks. Slowly she could feel her heart begin to break as she thought about her life and what it had become, the more she thought the faster and thicker the tears fell from her red swollen eyes. Nearly reaching the fields she made out a lean and tall shape that rested against a shaded oak tree, Mizuki quickly wiped away her tears and headed towards the three straw practice dummies. Slowly taking a deep breath in she began a running start toward the straw dummies, with all her anger at its highest peak she let out a blood curtailing scream and lashed out at the middle one with such ferocity it fell to the ground in clumps of hay and ragged clothing. CastielCaion: Katsuro watched as he looked around the area and stretched, out of nowhere out of the corner of his eye was a girl, around his age and she looked like she had been saddened of late, He watched as she had some decent Taijutsu skills by the looks of it but she for some reason was being drawn back from anger or something, slowing her movements and causing far too much power to go into each swing which in the end could cause self injury. He closed his eyes to open them with a red pupil, and a single tomoe in the center, he had activated his sharingan to get a little better look at this girl and her chakra, where if she seen him his eyes would nearly glow red in the shade of the tree. He watched as her chakra swirled quite fast, the odd purple color was not familiar to him as he watched closely but only to close his eyes and remove the sharingan before he was seen, he would push off the tree moving closer to the girl as he let her continue for a minute. Once close enough he looked to her and said – you keep going like that you’re going to end up in the hospital like I have- He waited for her response as he yawned lightly from boredom Mizuki Inuzuka: The young Inuzuka fell to the ground from exhaustion, her breath ragged from straining herself far beyond her limits. Tears hitting the ground she tried to pull herself back up but couldn't find the strength to do so. She heard a mumbling sound as she looked up to see a boy of her age, the blood still rushing through her head made it hard to make out what he was saying. Mizuki backed away with fear and caution, a wild look still caught in her golden eyes. Again she tried to pull herself up but there was no use, she realized she injured her left foot from kicking the straw dummies head off along with the stick it was attached to. Looking up with distrust she whimpered out a single question, "who... who are you?". Smelling her own fear caused her pride to drop, she knew she was unable to defend herself if the strange boy was a threat. Maroku noticed Mizuki left the house when he awoke and sniffed the morning air, whimpering and afraid he began to track her scent. With a hearty bark and growl he dug his claws into the sandy dirt and took off to the training fields where his masters scent became stronger along with her fear. The pups shaggy brown and white fur swayed back and forth as he sprinted toward the fields, within sight he saw what was making Mizukis fear rise. A loud bark escaped his muzzle as his paws plundered the grass to reach his Masters side. Reaching her side before the boy came any closer the tiny pup snarled and bared his canines, Mizuki protectively placed her right hand on his raised brown fur to ease his tension. Maroku backed up to her side without glancing away from the stranger and whimpered a silent sentence. "If he's stupid enough to try" Mizuki answered. She looked away from her loyal companion and felt the confusion slip away, slowly she regained self control and again she tried pulling herself up. CastielCaion: Katsuro watched as she fell to the ground, he was obviously right being she couldn’t stand, she had tears running down her face and he sighed lightly, out of nowhere a growling dog came to her side and he looked at her as the dog began to snarl to protect her, his eyes flashing red as his sharingan rotated in his eyes. – You twisted your ankle – He said as he noticed the chakra pooling their lightly, her chakra also very uneasy as he looked to her.- My name is Katsuro Uchiha and I’m assuming your Inazuka. – He knew all of the kohona based ninja families from his stories his family would have told him back in the day and from other reading books and studying. He would look around and grab his pack where he pulled out a wrap and offered his hand for her to put her leg in as he would begin to wrap it tight. – You shouldn’t let your emotions guide you completely like that or youll just go home to your parents hurt. I should know my mothers a lot like what im sure yours are. Are they the ones I can hear at the road once and a while?= Mizuki Inuzuka: A weak smirk crackled across her soft lips as she bowed her head in submission, Maroku's defensiveness ceased as he felt the fear drain from her body and mind. "yes I'm Inuzuka." she mumbled out as she hesitantly put her foot in his hand. Acting as if she was ignoring his teachings Mizuki silently sighed with relief and swallowed his lesson greedily. the young girl flinched from hearing the word 'home' knowing she didn't have one till maybe the next moon or two again, depending on her father's mood. Nodding her head to answer his question she looked away and felt the hot tears flood back into her eyes. Maroku felt the emotions Mizuki was feeling and plopped his furry muzzle into her lap. Mizuki looked into Katsuro's eyes, opened her mouth but no words seemed to come out so she closed it with a loud 'clunk' then lowered her head. "i don't have a home to go to. even if they force them to take me back, as soon as they leave I'd be back on the streets." Mizuki said with a whimper. "it's cruel, so cruel." she shook her head. Looking up again to meet the strange boys eyes she realized what his last name was. Uchiha. "your a.." she managed to blurt out. "Uchiha... are you a genin like me?" she asked with curiosity. CastielCaion: Katsuro finished the wrap and noticed her crying, he reached into his pack and gave her a tissue that he had, he was prepared for almost anything really in the end. He would stretch and sit next to her and say- my house has an extra room and my mother is never out of her room so you can stay there if you need to, she wont care, shes a little nuts since my fathers gone.- he said as he yawned and leaned against a nearby tree, reaching into his pack for his lunch and offered her some extra ramen, - your home life sounds rough- as he would begin to eat and listen to things she needed to expel from her mind. Mizuki Inuzuka: Mizuki pushed the tissue away and wiped her salty tears on the back of her sleeves. Shock spread across her face as he offered her a place to sleep and be safe, confusion then entered her expression and her brows furrowed. "Why are you being nice to me?" she asked with curiosity in here tone. As he offered her the ramen she looked at the Uchiha boy and wondered what he must be thinking. Her foot still sore and unable to put pressure onto she managed to shuffle over to the shaded tree Katsuro sat under, with the help of Maroku at her side. Still dazed from the ordeal she managed to take Katsuro's offer of ramen and slurp it down hungrily. She nodded her head in thanks and felt the brown wisps of hair tickle her neck and nose.